


Dream cuts

by Anonymous



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Nighthorrors, Ronan POV, Scars, ronan lynch - Freeform, self harm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Various encounters with dream things have left Ronan with scars.





	Dream cuts

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t read this if you are at all trigged by self harm ( it’s not explicitly self harm but it is mentioned) this is just plotless ramblings.

Under bracelets,  
Under sleeves,  
There are a multitude  
Of scars  
And  
Even if I wasn’t my hand  
That drew these lines across my flesh,  
It was still my dream,  
My thoughts,  
My night horrors  
That tore my flesh open. 

I created the blade, the cutting machine  
The hooked claw  
The shining beak  
So what difference does it make?

Yes they are Dream inflicted  
scars  
But dream inflicted scars  
Are still real  
They still shine  
Silver  
And bone white  
They are still just as lonely as  
If my own hand held the blade. 

There is something lonesome in knowing you yourself caused this, that there is no story  
(Or at least no story I wish to tell in any depth).  
These are so clearly not just remnants of recklessness, of bad decisions,  
Of life simply lived.  
These scars don’t tell the story of wild, fireproof youth, children who think they are immortal.  
There is too much obvious vulnerability,  
Mortality.  
There’s too much truth in these scars. And that I think is what makes them so lonesome.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is partly my way of dealing with my own scars and my own feelings so sorry if this feels out of character or out of line with the series generally.


End file.
